


Peter's Boy

by Mike24455



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike24455/pseuds/Mike24455
Summary: It's the Avengers Halloween party
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 67





	Peter's Boy

Peter knocked on the bathroom door for the fifth time in the last four minutes he didn't mean to rush his boyfriend, but he really wanted to see his costume.

"Harley are you ready yet?" 

"Peter there's bugspray in here, knock on this door again and I'm gonna use it"

Peter thought It was probably an idle threat, but you could never be too sure when it came to Harley and his getting ready time. He didn't even know that the blonde took Halloween so seriously but considering how extra he could be from time to time he should've expected it. Harley wouldn't tell anyone what his costume and when Peter asked, he just said: "The best things come to those who wait darlin."

"Finally," Peter sighed when the door opened but then the air was emptied from his lungs and the sense drained from his brain.

Harley stepped out fully dressed in a Black Widow outfit and if he didn't know that Harley was 5'6 and Nat was 5'3 he would have sworn that his boyfriend had just stolen the outfit form her closet. Of course, Harley being Harley may have just gone and stolen one from S.H.I.E.L.D. But regardless he looked stunning.

"How do I look?" Harley asked spinning himself around so that Peter could get a full view.

It was skintight and almost looked like it was painted on and showed all his boyfriends best parts. His prominent hips, his skinny but also toned body, and it really brought out the blue in his eyes. Yes, Harley looked like he could kill you without a single touch and judging by how hard Peter's heart was beating he was definitely in danger of being his first victim of the night.

"You look Hot Harls!" he yelled because he really didn't trust his voice

"Psh, I already know that darlin but like, do you think I did Nat justice?"

"Are you kidding me, she going to love it but we should really get going the party is about to start."

It seemed that Harley had completely forgotten about the party rushing to the mirror to check himself over before exiting the bathroom with Peter following behind doing his best not to stare, this was going to be a long night.

-

"I should have known you would dress like that demon-spawn and Hello Peter nice to see your dressing like your old man" Tony said when he spotted them.

"First off old man I'm your son too, Secondly Peter is actually dressed as Rhodey, not you" He looked at Peter daring him to disagree

"Yeah I thought being war machine would be a nice change up and unexpected"

Tony clutched his heart feigning hurt "I forgot he had you whipped"

Harley rolled his eyes "Speaking of being whipped where's Pepper"

"She's inside the ballroom, which reminds me just because you're both 21 doesn't mean you can drink, I'll be having you monitored throughout the night"

Before Harley could politely tell Tony to fuck off a loud shout of "HARLEY" was heard and then a wonder woman dressed Nat had him in a hug "You look absolutely snatched Harls I love the costume"

A wide grin broke out on the blonde’s face "Aww thanks Tasha you look amazing too, I'm really glad you like the outfit"

"Are you kidding me you pull it off better than me" she took one look around "Why are we all just standing here let's party.

-

It never ceased to amaze Peter how many people were comfortable enough to openly flirt with his boyfriend right in front of him. He knew that Harley was hot and definitely way out of his league but if he had to stand around on the dance floor and listen to Johnny Strom talk about how he could keep Harley warm at night he was going to burst into flames.

Thankfully Harley being the amazing boyfriend that he was sensed Peter's discomfort and politely ended his conversation with the hot head, but it was only a second before Iceman from the X-men came over. It was like people didn't see Peter was right there holding his boyfriend's hand

"Do we have any volunteers for karaoke?" Tony asked from the stage and immediately died a little inside when the first person's hand to shoot up was one Harley Keener “Come on up Harley"

Harley rushed on to the stage and after a very brief conversation with the DJ took the microphone "This one goes out to a very special spider in my life" everyone awwed and gave Peter pats on the back.

The music started playing

"It's Harley, bitch

I see you

And I just wanna dance with you"

Peter internally cringed because it so wasn't appropriate what Harley was about to do, but it would be hot so he didn't mind too much.

"Every time they turn the lights down

Just wanna go that extra mile for you

Your public display of affection (Oh-oh-oh)

Feels like no one else in the room (But you)"

Harley started moving his hips and going from one part of the stage to the other but his eyes never left Peter's

We can get down like there's no one around

We keep on rocking (We keep on rocking)

We keep on rocking (We keep on rocking)

Cameras are flashing

While we're dirty dancing

They keep watching (They keep watching)

Keep watching

Feels like the crowd are saying

Harley was aware that some of the younger members of the X-men were at the party so he tried to keep it rated r and not take that extra step to x but he was giving everyone a show. Moving his body with the music and touching himself

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme (More)

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme (Mo-)

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme (More)

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme, gimme (More)

Gimme (Mo-)

Gimme, gimme (More)

He was so busy dancing that he didn't even notice that the fire alarm had gone off until the music had stopped suddenly. Poor Johnny Strom had been so overwhelmed by the experience that he had accidentally set the snack table in the back of the room completely on fire. He would have laughed if the room wasn't being filled with smoke and the sprinklers hadn't gone off drenching him and making his hair stick to his face.

Luckily his night in silver and black armor swung into action, using his webs to get to Harley and then swinging them both out the window and into the street.

"Tony's gonna be so pissed and I'm here for it" Harley laughed

"Harls you actually crazy, I'm sorry the night got cut short"

But Harley was upset in the least "Wanna go back to the tower and help me get out of these wet clothes"

Peter didn't even respond just wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and began swinging in the direction of the tower.


End file.
